


and they were roommates

by KittyKathryn



Series: oh my god they were roommates [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKathryn/pseuds/KittyKathryn
Summary: Damen is Laurent's loud, naive, and very attractive roommate. Laurent's attention, which should be focused on his essay, is rudely distracted by this nuisance. It's an eventful evening.





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekingdomonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/gifts).



> Helloooo.  
> This is short and fluffy and inspired by the discussion on @laurent-ofvere's tumblr the past few days all about a roommate AU. I couldn't stop thinking about these boys being roommates in college, and so I whipped this up. Enjoy!

Laurent sat at the table, typing up an essay on the symbolism of Hawthorne’s stories for his American literature class. If he had to type one more word about what the fucking forest symbolizes, he was going to lose it. He was a moment away from snapping when the door opened and in walked his bulking mass of a roommate. 

Damen slammed the door and leaned against it, sighing and closing his eyes. Laurent, raising an eyebrow and sipping loudly from his iced coffee, watched the scene unfold. Damen grimaced and muttered, “Hey Laurent.”

“Someone’s in a mood,” Laurent said. 

Damen groaned and walked over to the table. He slumped in the seat across from Laurent and watched as he continued typing. “It’s Kastor. He uses every moment he’s with me to brag about fucking Jokaste.”

“Yes, Damen, your brother’s an asshole. I told you not to get dinner with him.”

“I thought it would be different this time!” Damen rested his forehead on the table. “He seemed genuine when he asked.”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “You’re unbelievably naive, Damen.”

“Be nice to me,” he whined. 

Laurent looked away from his laptop and considered his roommate of two years. They’d come far since their first horrifically awkward day in the dorms freshman year. So much so that they’d found an apartment together their second year. Damen was Laurent’s closest friend, without a doubt, and Laurent would be Damen’s if it weren’t for Nikandros. Thankfully, Nikandros went to a college out of state, and not even his often complaints about Laurent had deterred Damen from him. 

“I’m never nice to you,” Laurent said. “Why would I start now?”

Damen sighed. “Why are we friends again?”

“Because you’re desperate.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Damen finally sat up and smiled at Laurent. “So, since you’re the smart one, what should I do to get over my desperateness?”

Laurent thought for a moment. “I don’t know. Go on a date or something.”

“A date? With who?”

“First off,” Laurent said. “It’s with whom. Second off, you’re kidding, right? You could get a date with anyone.”

Damen laughed, deep and rumbling in a way that did things to Laurent’s chest. “Oh, really?”

“Obviously. Have you seen the way Kashel looks at you?”

Damen’s eyes widened. “Yeah, like she wants to take a bite out of me. It’s terrifying.”

“What about Erasmus?”

“I think he’d collapse to the ground the moment I looked his way.”

Laurent bit back a laugh. “That’s true. But Pallas would give anything to get bent over by you.”

He pretended to ignore the blush on Damen’s dark cheeks.

“I think Lazar would challenge me to a duel if I even suggested Pallas and I get lunch.”

“You could ask Lazar too. That’s probably his wet dream.”

Damen leaned on his fist. “None of these have been good suggestions.”

“Well do you have a better idea?” Laurent asked, finally pulling his attention entirely away from his paper. 

Damen was studying Laurent’s face, his lips pulling up into a lazy grin. “What about you?”

Laurent paused before responding. “What about me?”

“Go on a date with me.”

It was out there. Damen had said those words, like something straight out of Laurent’s fantasy. “Excuse me?” he said, like a bumbling idiot. 

“You heard me.”

Laurent’s face was quickly flushing, and by Damen’s growing smile, he was clearly aware of it. 

“I’ll think about it,” Laurent muttered, hunching over and hiding his face behind his laptop screen. “Leave me alone so I can finish this stupid paper.” 

Damen laughed and stood from the table. “Holler when you think enough. I’ll be in my room.”

Damen’s door closed, and Laurent was finally alone with his embarrassment. “The audacity of that man,” he said to himself as he pretended to focus again on the intense symbolism of a forest.


End file.
